Douleur
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Will ressent une étrange douleur à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son cœur…. POV alternés entre Will & Liz Ecrit pour la communauté 30 baisers sur le thème Kilohertz


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un nouveau petit OS sur Jack, Will & Elizabeth **__**spécialement mis en ligne pour l'anniversaire de Holly , joyeux anniversaire Miss !**__**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Douleur**

_**POV William Turner.**_

Elle est revenue. Irréelle, impossible et pourtant si intense. La douleur dans mon torse, la blessure dans le vide où battait mon cœur. Au début je n'ai ressenti qu'un effleurement, une piqûre, si brève que j'ai cru rêver l'éprouver. Puis elle a grandi, elle a gagné en force. Maintenant je peux la décrire. La douleur est si forte que c'est comme si mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à exploser, comme lorsque que j'ai surpris Jack et Elizabeth en train de s'embrasser sur le pont du Black Pearl.

Le soleil se lève à l'horizon. Dans l'autre monde c'est la nuit. C'est toujours pendant leur nuit que mon cœur défaillant me cause le plus de douleur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je souffre ainsi. Cela a sans doute un rapport avec mon cœur mais je ne vois pas lequel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon manque s'affole à ce point.

Je ne comprends pas.

_**POV Elizabeth Turner.**_

C'est toujours la nuit qu'il vient. Il me cueille aux heures où je suis la plus vulnérable, lorsque la solitude du jour devient insupportable. Lorsque tous les mots du monde ne parviennent pas à réchauffer mon lit et à remplacer l'absent. Mais ce soir je le repousserai je le jure. Ma main caresse le coffre dans lequel bat le cœur de mon mari. J'aime l'entendre, j'aime l'avoir près de moi. Il est comme une promesse, il est les vœux que j'ai échangés et que je bafoue depuis trop longtemps.

Cette nuit je le jure je le repousserai.

_**POV William Turner.**_

La douleur se calme, mon torse se dénoue, j'imagine les battements réguliers de mon cœur dans l'autre monde. Enfin la souffrance disparait.

_**POV Elizabeth Turner.**_

Ses bras glissent sur ma peau nue, je sens son odeur de rhum et de sel. Ses mains sont chaudes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me consument même si je sais que c'est impossible.

« Lizzie »

Il lui suffit d'un murmure, d'une inflexion un peu plus tendre de la voix pour que j'oublie les serments que je me faisais une heure plus tôt. Mon cœur accélère et j'entends celui qui bat dans le coffre suivre le rythme du mien.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Lizzie. »

J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il sert le même discours à toutes les femmes pour les séduire je ne peux m'empêcher d'être charmée. Jack est peut être un menteur mais lui au moins est à mes côtés. Il ne m'offre ni promesse ni son cœur mais il peut me serrer dans ses bras, il peut m'embrasser, me caresser, me faire l'amour. Il comble le vide au fond de moi.

Ses lèvres se referment sur les miennes et je m'offre à ses baisers. Mon cœur et celui du coffre accélèrent. Quelquefois j'en viens à me demander si le cœur de Will ressent ce que je fais, s'il souffre ou s'il partage mon plaisir.

« Tu es tellement belle, jolie Lizzie. »

Je souris tandis que Jack délace ma robe et embrasse ma peau à mesure qu'il la dévoile. J'avais juré que la nuit passée serait la dernière mais les plus belles résolutions perdent tout leur sens face au vertige des sens et à l'oubli que procure le plaisir.

_**POV William Turner.**_

La douleur est revenue. Brutalement, de plus en plus forte chaque nuit. Ce soir j'ai tellement mal que je m'arracherais à nouveau le cœur si je ne savais pas qu'il bat déjà hors de moi et de ce monde.

J'avais cru à un répit mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Mon cœur accélère encore. Tellement qu'il me semble l'entendre cogner et cogner sans relâche.

_**POV Elizabeth Turner.**_

Il est en moi, ses mains me caressent, me prennent avant que son corps ne s'abatte sur le mien. Ses coups de rein redoublent de force. C'est tellement bon que je pourrais hurler mon plaisir si sa bouche relâchait la mienne.

Sa langue joue avec la mienne comme il joue avec moi. Puis, il me libère enfin, son beau visage crispé dans sa jouissance.

Cette fois il ne se lève pas. Essoufflé, il retombe à mes côtés et je sens sa main chercher la mienne. Je lui abandonne mes doigts comme je lui abandonne le reste. Sa bouche chatouille mon oreille.

« Lizzie, ça ne peut pas durer ainsi. »

J'ai froid. Je savais qu'il se lasserait de revenir chaque soir, qu'il partirait lui aussi mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si tôt ? Je ne réponds pas et il me force à le regarder, moi je force mes larmes à ne pas couler.

« Je ne veux plus me contenter de tes nuits. » Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa main étreint la mienne.

« Je veux que tu viennes sur le Pearl avec moi, je veux te faire visiter le monde. Je te veux.

- Quoi ? Jack ? »

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est impossible, j'ai dû rêver. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne fait pas de telles propositions à ses conquêtes. Son visage se crispe comme s'il avait mal et je sonde ses prunelles sombres à la recherche de la vérité.

« J'ai aimé une femme avant. Je l'aimais tellement que je l'ai quittée. »

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre m'étaler ses conquêtes, pas envie de penser aux autres femmes auxquelles il a fait l'amour.

« Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je suis un pirate, je prends tout et je ne laisse rien. Je ne te laisserai pas Lizzie. Je te veux pour moi.

- Jack, je, je ne comprends pas. »

Je ne mens pas, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Tout ça est si peu Jack Sparrow, son sérieux m'effraie d'un coup.

« Lizzie, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, que…. Tu vois toi et moi, nous.

- Nous ?

- Bugger Lizzie je suis amoureux de toi ! » Lâche t'il.

Mon cœur accélère mais je n'ose toujours pas y croire.

« Oh Jack…. Est-ce que, est ce que tu dis la vérité ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais trésor ? Bien sûr que je dis la vérité. Tu crois que je ne trouverai pas d'autres femmes à mettre dans mon lit si c'était ce que je cherchais ? Tu crois que je serais resté aussi longtemps dans ces eaux si tu n'y étais pas ?

- Mais tu es libre de partir.

- Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Lizzie ? Que je parte sans toi ? »

Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à cette idée et je m'approche de lui.

« Non.

- Je ne pourrais plus rester bien longtemps dans cette baie et il y a tellement d'horizon à visiter. Laisse-moi te les offrir. Viens avec moi Lizzie, ne m'oblige pas à commettre la même erreur une fois de plus. »

Sa bouche cherche la mienne et je m'accroche à ses épaules, je me repais de sa chaleur. Son baiser est plus tendre que jamais.

« Viens avec moi. Murmure-t-il d'une voix persuasive. Je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi alors ne laisse pas passer notre chance, ça peut marcher entre nous Lizzie.

- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre.

- C'est toi que je veux persuader. »

Pour la première fois le sérieux remplace sa séduction joueuse et mon cœur se gonfle de joie alors que je réalise qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime aussi.

« Tu l'as fait Jack, je viendrais avec toi.

- Demain matin nous partirons, » souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

_**POV William Turner.**_

Je n'arrive plus à bouger. La douleur me cloue sur place. Le soleil brûle ma peau mais je ne peux sentir que les battements de mon cœur qui accélèrent encore et encore.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

« Tu as offert ton cœur à la légère William…

- Calypso ?

- Davy Jones n'avait pas compris, souffle la nymphe. Le cœur ressent la souffrance, l'abandon de la Gardienne. » Crache t'elle presque.

Alors je comprends qu'il y a une raison pour que la douleur ne survienne que pendant qu'il fait nuit dans l'autre monde, à l'heure où les étreintes se font et se défont.

La main crispée sur mon torse douloureux je lui pose la seule question qui s'impose.

« Qui ?

- Le plaisant Jack. »

Je ferme les yeux et la douleur augmente. Jack bien sûr, qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre ?

« Elle l'aime ?

- Crois-tu que tu souffrirais autant si ça n'était pas le cas ? »

Non, sans doute que non.

« Elle va le suivre n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle a fait son choix William. »

Je souffle entre mes dents, mon cœur accélère et je n'ose penser à ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde.

« Dix années de douleur contre une journée de bonheur.

- Je sais William, c'est cher payé.

- Elle le valait, je ne regrette rien, si c'était à refaire je le referais. »

Calypso ne répond pas et je la vois disparaitre du fond de ma douleur qui peu à peu prend possession de mon corps tandis que dans l'autre monde Jack possède celui de mon Elizabeth.


End file.
